


Music of the Steve (Or, In Which Tony Stark Catches Steve Rogers Being Adorable--Again)

by GothicLolita009



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Happy, M/M, adorableness, tony likes steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicLolita009/pseuds/GothicLolita009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just another day in Avenger Tower…sans Tony. Steve is missing him. Submitted for the Approval of SciFiGrl47 and the Science Bros. Also as a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the Steve (Or, In Which Tony Stark Catches Steve Rogers Being Adorable--Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The Avengers, SHIELD, and all related characters are property of their respective companies, etc. They are being used without copyright and without any attempt to copyright any material herein.

“Jarvis, when is Tony due back?” asked Steve for what felt like the thousandth, or maybe the millionth, time in the past two days.

“He is due back very shortly, Captain Rogers,” replied Jarvis kindly, “I have checked the flight manifests, and the jet landed at LaGuardia without mishap. Happy should be picking him up in the car as we speak.”

Steve Rogers let out a breath he did not know he’d been holding. Being the boyfriend/lover of a billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist could be bad for the nerves sometimes. Every time Tony had to take the StarkIndustries jet someplace, he would wait anxiously for the call he knew would come.

Yeah—maybe that whole flight thing was because of the plunge that had frozen him. Or maybe it was because he was afraid to lose Tony. When his flight landed, Tony always, ALWAYS called Steve. Even if it was just to tease him, or at three AM, and it was an unspoken thing that Tony was just telling Steve he was ok.

This particular trip was to Tokyo, and then to Kyoto to check on the—well—whatever tech. StarkIndustries was working with over there. Also, there was a little cocktail, get together thing (Tony’s explanation) related to the Avengers that Fury wanted him to be at. Steve had volunteered to go with him. Tony had refused. If the world needed saving, the Avengers needed their Captain.

And so…Steve watched Tony drive away early in the morning to catch his private jet and fly half a world away. And he was miserable about the whole blinkin’ business and wanted to grab his shield and put it through the stupid car, accidentally on purpose and drag Tony back to bed.

Clint, whose cooking everyone in the Tower loved, was up early that morning. He made bacon, eggs, and coffee. Wordlessly, he pulled out a chair for Steve, setting a plate of food in front of him and filling a mug with coffee.

“Talk,” he said, a little gruffly. Looking up from his plate and mug with a puzzled expression, Hawkeye figured he needed to lay it out.

“You look like a fuckin’ whipped puppy, Cap,” he said, his tone not unkind as Coulson came into the room, “and you only look that way when Stark’s not within comm distance, or when he left like this morning. So, if you wanna talk, talk.”

Coulson gave Clint a nod of approval, lips twitching up for a nanosecond as he served himself. Taking the seat next to Steve, he gave the other man he so admired a quick but gentle shoulder squeeze. Natasha, Thor, and Bruce roused themselves in quick succession, and soon the group was rallied around Steve.

Natasha took up Steve’s morning, attempting to help him learn the Wii. Thor being Thor, wanted to wander around New York, and enlisted Steve as an escort…because according to him, “Shield Brother’s knowledge of this town is unrivaled.”

“Actually—it was, Thor. But the City’s changed since I really wandered it.”

Nevertheless, Thor and Steve went out, just wandering and taking in the touristy and interesting spots. A few places were still in recovery mode after the latest abated threat, but the ice cream from the carts in Central Park was still awesome. And the subway…well, that hadn’t changed much either.

Bruce, in his own quiet way, showed Steve that he, too, understood the feelings that threatened to make Captain America want to curl up into a ball of childish poutiness. Steve knew the team was probably being overly worried about him being separated from Tony, but after the whole kidnapping thing and the aliens and almost losing Tony to blood-loss…they all figured it was kind of justified.

Tony’s ringtone roused Steve at about one in the morning.

“Steve Rogers,” he said, trying to sound awake.

“Baby, did I wake you?”

Steve had to resist the urge to laugh.

“For once—yes, Tony. You did. You woke me up.”

“I am unapologetic,” he went on, “you are my boyfriend, and by default, that makes it perfectly, and in fact, MORE than perfectly okay for me to wake you up for phone sex.”

“Tony,” sighed Steve, but couldn’t resist a chuckle, “I’m glad you got there all right. How was the flight?”

“Fine, fine…now go back to bed, Cap. I except you to be in tip-top shape when I get back, ‘cuse we’re gonna give the term “fraternization” and whole new fuckin’ meaning when I get back.”

“Tony—I will hold you to that. Take care, and be safe. Love you.”

“Love ya, babe. Ciao.”

Music began to fill the room, even though Steve hadn’t asked for any. It helped him to drop off into an easy slumber.

“Jarvis—what was that song?”

“I am uncertain which song you mean, Captain Rogers.”

“The one you played the other night…before I fell asleep.”

“It is called, “Black is the Colour,” Captain. Would you care to hear it again?”

“Yes, please, Jarvis.”

And the song began. And Steve couldn’t help but think about Tony. Tony with his unruly, curly black hair. Tony with his warm smile and sharp wit and amazing mind. How, at least to him, Tony Stark was absolutely perfect. He thought about Tony’s eyes…how they could be light as whiskey in the sun with the armor glowing, or deep as a fathomless cavern when they were together in the moonlight.

Steve Rogers had never been, and would never be, known for his ability to croon a love song. The serum could only do so much, after all. But without even realizing it, he was singing along to the old Celtic song. And he became so lost in his music and his remembering everything about Tony that he didn’t realize that he was no longer alone.

And Tony was leaning against the door frame, grinning like the madman he was. As if Steve could be any cuter than he already was, he was singing. Or at least attempting to. His feet had been silent on the carpeted floor, and he knew the halls through to Steve’s room. Hoping to surprise him, he had told Jarvis not to inform the good Captain of his return.

And right now, he was so very very glad he had thought to do that.

The song ended, and Steve jumped, letting out a little squeak as Tony clapped sardonically, the smile never leaving his face.

“Ya might wanna stick to bashing people with a shield, Cap,” he said softly, coming in and wrapping an arm around Steve, “but that was really, really sweet of you.”

Steve really didn’t care that Tony was teasing him. Gently removing Tony’s hand, he stood and hugged him. And Tony hugged back, and each felt the warmth and love of the other. Their lips met, and Tony grinned stupidly.

“Miss me?” he asked.

“Are you really that thick? Course I did,” replied Steve, eyes shimmering. They kissed again.

“Yeah…thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Within is a reference to the amazing SciFiGrl47's piece, "Four (or Five) Reasons for Kidnapping Tony Stark. It can be viewed here; http://archiveofourown.org/works/391599/


End file.
